Camping
by Spotty1006
Summary: Ryou and Bakura make a bet, and Ryou loses. Now Ryou has to go camping. And then everything that could go wrong goes wrong, not including attacks from bears. T for censored language.


**Hello there! Thiefshipper101, if you're out there, reading this story, then not only have you made my day, but I love you for your awesome reviews. Since you're so awesome, I've decided to work on this one-shot I've been planning, even though I haven't figured out quite everything yet! Yay!  
>Marik is Marik. Malik is Yami Marik. Bakura is Yami Bakura. Ryou is Ryou. Any questions?<br>Disclaimer: I originally came up with making a bet from watching Drake and Josh. LibitheWolf, however, is the person who created the actual bet. (I tweaked it a little) Angry Birds rage is inspired by my brother, who had some Angry Birds rage on the level in question. Friday belongs to Rebecca Black and Never Say Never belongs to Justine Bieber. (You've been warned.)  
>Also, I swear this one-shot doesn't end with someone waking up from a dream. <strong>

* * *

><p>Bakura glared in a frustrated manner at the computer screen. "Come on, does the stupid pig have to wear a helmet?"<p>

"I guess so," Ryou, who was watching Bakura, replied.

"I can't stand this game," Bakura complained as he fired off birds. "It's extremely frustratingly. I don't even know why I'm wasting my time playing this $#%%& game."

Ryou didn't comment as he watched Bakura play level 1-21 of Angry Birds, the addicting game that everyone played at some point. He didn't know why Bakura thought he'd enjoy the game. Maybe it was because the game had the word 'angry' in it. Or maybe it was because it involved shooting birds at pigs without getting in trouble with the law.

Level 1-21 happened to be a particularly frustrating level with three large pigs, one wearing a helmet, surrounded by a castle. The level was harder than it looked...and it looked pretty hard.*

"I need one of those birds that explode like bombs," Bakura complained. "This level is impossible without them."

"You haven't even used any of those yet," Ryou pointed out. "The level has to be possible without them. People have beaten this level before. And I'm sure half the reason you want those birds is so you can make stuff explode."

"I can't believe anyone's beaten this before," Bakura muttered as he used his last yellow bird to do...pretty much nothing. Since Bakura had only killed one pig, a message popped up asking him whether he'd like to retry the level or play a previous level. "Come on! This is the twentieth time I've tried this level!"

"I'm sure you're exaggerating," Ryou told him.

"I. Bloody. Counted," Bakura told him. "This game is stupid! I hate it! The stupid pigs won't die! I'm pretty sure that if a block falls on your head, you should die! And this game is hard enough without that $#%&*$ pig wearing a freaking helmet!"

A somewhat strangled noise came from Ryou. The sort of noise one makes when one is trying hard not to laugh, but one can barely contain oneself. Bakura turned away from the computer screen to glare at Ryou. Ryou's face was turning slightly red, and he was covering his mouth with his hand, trying to hide the smile that wouldn't leave his face.

"If you're going to laugh, laugh," Bakura told him.

Ryou did so, laughing like crazy. "I can't help it," he told Bakura. "You're hilarious when you get angry."

"Right. Just like how jokes about sticks and rubberband workers losing their jobs are hilarious," Bakura said.

This caused Ryou to laugh harder.

"You laugh at everything," Bakura told Ryou. "You probably couldn't even keep a straight face at a funeral if you tried."

Ryou glared at Bakura as he managed to get himself to stop laughing. "I wouldn't laugh at a funeral. That's rude."

"Remember cousin Jiminy's funeral?"

"Okay, that's an exception. Cousin Jiminy was a comedian. Everyone was laughing at his funeral. He would've _wanted_ us to laugh at his death."

"What about our second-cousin Petunia's funeral?"

"We have a second-cousin named Petunia?"

"Yes. We went to her funeral. And you kept laughing because someone said the word 'orange' one time."

"I don't remember that." Ryou frowned. "Are you sure you're not making it up?"

"Alright, fine, I'm making it up," Bakura admitted. "But you're missing the point. You laugh at everything."

"No I don't," Ryou argued.

"Ketchup."

Ryou started to laugh again, but forced himself to stop, glaring at Bakura.

"What? All I said was the word ketchup," Bakura pointed out.

"You know that word always makes me laugh," Ryou told him. "Although I'm not sure why...but I still don't laugh at everything."

"Really? Then prove it," Bakura said.

"What do you mean, prove it?"

"I'm going to try and make you laugh. If you do laugh, you'll have to camp out alone in the backyard."

Ryou shivered. The idea of being alone outside in the dark scared him.

"If you don't laugh, I'll fix our cursed TV."

Ryou stared at the TV, which was in the same room they were in. The TV was currently on and playing Dora the Explorer. At some point after Bakura and Ryou moved into their apartment, their TV had become cursed and only let them watch Dora the Explorer. They had tried to fix the TV, but up to this point they were unsuccessful.

"Well? Do we have a deal?" Bakura asked.

"Deal," Ryou agreed.

With the bet agreed on, Bakura unleashed his master plan to make Ryou laugh.

He tickled him.

"I call foul!" Ryou shouted, trying not to laugh. "I call foul! Everyone laughs when they're tickled!"

"You never said I couldn't tickle you to make you laugh," Bakura pointed out.

"Cheater! You knew you would win!"

"Of course I did. I don't make bets without making sure I win."

Ryou couldn't take it anymore. He started laughing, causing Bakura to smirk.

"Fine, you win," Ryou told him.

"Good. Now I recommend you start packing," Bakura told him. "Night is quickly approaching."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Ryou was out in the backyard, attempting to set up a tent. He had no idea what he was doing, and none of his attempts resulted in anything that looked remotely similar to a tent.<p>

_How is this supposed to work? _Ryou thought. _Tents don't make sense at all...at least I have you to help me, Rebecca Black._

Ryou smiled as he turned on a CD player he'd brought outside with him.

_Seven A.M., waking up in the morning  
>Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs<br>Gotta have my bowl, Gotta have cereal_

The song helped calm Ryou down, making his frustration with the tent go away. Sure, most people hated this song by now, but that was half the reason Ryou still liked the song.

Besides, anything was better than Justine Bieber.

As Ryou started his twentieth or so attempt to put the tent up, the back door slammed open, allowing a very angry Bakura to storm outside until he was standing next to the tent.

"What's _wrong_ with you?.!" Bakura demanded.

"I'm having trouble putting up the tent," Ryou told him as he finished his latest attempt. "Finished." This time, the tent actually looked like it was supposed to. Ryou opened up the tent and went inside.

"Why are you playing this evil music?" Bakura asked.

"For your information, I like that song," Ryou told him.

_Seein' everything, the time is goin'  
>Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'<br>Gotta get down to the bus stop_

"Really? So you like %#$&*$ obnoxious songs sung by ten-year-olds about days of the week and going to %#$^*$ school?" Bakura asked.

"It's better than most of the love song crap on the radio," Ryou pointed out.

"You have a point," Bakura admitted.

_Gotta catch the bus, I see my friends_

The tent Ryou had put such hard work into putting up then fell down.

"Why?" Ryou asked, frustrated.

Bakura smirked. "Rebecca Black's singing made it fall. That's what you get for playing this song."

"Shut up and help me out of here."

Of course, Bakura didn't help. Ryou managed to fight his way out of the tent on his own, letting out a frustrated sigh as he saw that he was once again back where he'd started.

_Kickin' in the front seat  
>Sittin' in the back seat<em>

"Please help me set up the tent," Ryou said.

"Why should I?"

"Please?"

_Gotta make my mind up  
>Which seat can I take?<em>

"On one condition," Bakura told him.

"What?"

"Turn this horrible song off."

_It's Friday, Friday  
>Gotta get down on F-<em>

Ryou turned off the CD player. "Fine. I don't care. Just set up the tent."

* * *

><p><span>Five minutes later...<span>

"Done," Bakura said as he finished putting up the tent.

"That was quick," Ryou commented.

"Sure. Have fun sleeping out here alone in the dark," Bakura told him as he went back inside.

Ryou smirked and turned on the CD player again. "I'm never alone when you're singing, Rebecca Black."

_Everybody's looking forward to the weekend, weekend  
>Friday, Friday<br>Gettin' Down on Friday_

Bakura opened the door back up and threw a bottle full of soda at the CD player. Somehow, the bottle exploded, getting soda all over the CD player.

_Everybody's looking for-_

The CD player suddenly stopped playing the CD, making random noises that didn't sound very good for the CD player's future.

"You owe me 30 bucks!" Ryou told him.

"Good. Have fun," Bakura said pleasantly as he closed the door once again.

Ryou sighed. "Tonight's going to be a long night."

* * *

><p><span>The time is now 8 P.M...<span>

Ryou shivered as he sat outside, watching the sunset. It was summer, of course, so it wouldn't be dark for at least another hour. Ryou enjoyed watching sunsets, but it was starting to get a little cold outside.

The white-haired male reached into the tent and pulled out a jacket he'd been keeping in there for when it got cold out. He put the jacket on and watched the sunset...alone...waiting for night to finally come so he could get the stupid bet over with.

Of course, the sun decided to take its time setting.

One hour later, the sky was completely red. The sun could barely be seen, and the moon was rising higher and higher, waiting for its chance to kill the sweet light of day and cover the sky with cold darkness.

Ryou took this as his chance to get in his tent while it was still light out. He crawled into his sleeping bag, grabbed a book and a flashlight, and started reading, waiting for the point that reading would make him so tired that he would practically pass out, oblivious to the darkness outside of the tent.

Of course, things couldn't be that easy for him. He couldn't expect it, anyway, as Bakura was around. Bakura never made anything easy for him.

This was quickly confirmed when Ryou heard loud, high-pitched howling outside.

"Go away," Ryou muttered, hoping that some random coyote or wolf was passing by and howling at the moon or whatever they howled at. He was pretty sure that coyotes didn't howl at the moon, but at the moment he didn't really care.

So of course, the fact that the howling was scaring Ryou to death made the...whatever was howling get closer and closer to his tent.

Ryou tried to ignore it, but once he realized the howling was getting closer, he couldn't ignore it. Ryou opened the tent and ran for the back door. Once he reached the door, Ryou knocked on it as loudly as he could. "Bakura! Open the door!"

A very annoyed and very tired Bakura opened the door. "What the $#% do you want, Ryou?"

"There's something howling near my tent," Ryou told him. "Make it go away."

"I don't hear any howling. Whatever it is won't eat you. Now go away." Without waiting for a response, Bakura shut the door in Ryou's face.

Ryou turned around and realized that Bakura was right: the howling had stopped. In fact, the howling had been replaced with a different noise, one that Ryou realized he knew very well.

Laughter.

After listening for a couple of seconds, Ryou's face turned red as he realized just who was laughing and exactly what had happened.

"Marik. Malik. Go away," Ryou told them.

"You should've seen the look on your face when you ran out of the tent," Malik told him. "It was priceless!"

"Yes, I'm sure it was hilarious. Go away," Ryou repeated.

"Why should we?"

Ryou walked into the tent and turned on another CD player he had been hiding in the tent.

_See I never thought I could walk through fire  
>I never thought I could take the burn<em>

"You were saying?" Ryou asked.

_I never had the strength to take it higher  
>Until I reached the point of no return<em>

"Why? Why must you torture us with Justin Bieber?" Marik demanded as he left. "I hate Justin Bieber."

"Tell Bakura he owes me 10 bucks!" Malik told Ryou as he followed Marik off to wherever they were going.

Ryou turned off the CD player. "I need to burn this CD."

* * *

><p><span>The time is now 10:30 P.M...<span>

Ryou crawled back into his sleeping bag. Malik had just confirmed that Bakura was behind the howling. All that Bakura was trying to do was most likely scare Ryou a little, just for some fun. But something even worse had resulted from it.

Now Ryou was extremely awake and most likely wouldn't sleep for a long time.

"I knew this was going to be a long night," Ryou muttered as he picked up his flashlight and his book again. He once again started to read, hoping the worst was over.

Unfortunately, it wasn't.

Ryou wasn't going to fall asleep any time soon, but that wouldn't stop his brain from making the stupid decisions that all brains make when they're tired and need to rest. So of course he'd made a very stupid mistake.

He'd left the tent flap open.

For a long time, Ryou didn't notice. It was slightly colder inside the tent than before, but Ryou was oblivious to that.

That's when a snake decided come inside his tent.

It slithered inside the tent, hissing as it looked for a place to stop and rest. The snake found a comfy spot near Ryou's sleeping bag and, making itself comfortable, fell asleep.

* * *

><p><span>The time is now 11 P.M...<span>

Ryou didn't notice the snake for at least fifteen minutes. Oblivious to the danger near his sleeping bag, he continued reading his book, a smile on his face. Obviously, this was a very good book.

Ryou yawned as he set the book down. He couldn't focus on the book anymore. He still didn't expect himself to sleep for awhile, but now reading himself to sleep was not an option. He placed the flashlight next to his pillow, and was about to shut the flashlight off when he finally noticed the snake.

So Ryou did what any person would do in his situation.

He screamed.

The snake woke up, irritated by the light in its eyes and Ryou's screaming. It quickly figured out the source of the screaming and did what any snake would do in its situation.

It bit Ryou's arm.

Of course, the last thing Ryou was going to do now was stop screaming, but it's not like the snake knew that.

Ryou picked the flashlight back up and began hitting the snake on the head with it. The last thing the snake was going to do now was let go, but it's not like the snake knew that.

Finally, Ryou grabbed the snake and pulled it off his arm. Before the snake had a chance to bit him again, he threw the snake outside and closed the tent flap.

Ryou took this chance to examine his snake bite.

"At least it wasn't a poisonous snake," Ryou muttered as he opened up a first aid kit that he had just in case he needed it. For once, Ryou was glad that he was paranoid that everything bad that could happen would happen. Ryou treated and bandaged the snake bite and let out a sigh of relief. **

* * *

><p><span>The time is now 11:30 P.M...<span>

Ryou crawled back into his sleeping bag. After the snake bite, he was pretty sure that Murphy's Law was in effect that night. Everything that seemed to be able to go wrong was going wrong. Ryou told himself that the worst was over and tried to get himself to fall asleep.

He was wrong. The worst wasn't over yet.

Ryou was almost half-asleep when the tent flap opened. Ryou sat up in shock, wondering what could possibly be happening, as Bakura stepped into the tent.

"What're you doing here?" Ryou asked.

"Please stop screaming," Bakura said, sounding very tired. "I'm trying to sleep."

"A snake bit me," Ryou told him. "What am I supposed to do, invite it for a tea party?"

"If it'll stop you from screaming? Yes. Now go to sleep and stop waking me up."

"I'll try."

Bakura seemed satisfied with this answer. He nodded and left the tent.

Ryou laid back down in his sleeping bag and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><span>The time is now 11:45 P.M...<span>

Ryou couldn't sleep. He wasn't surprised, considering everything that had happened that night. He sat up and listened to the crickets chirping outside, hoping the peaceful sounds of the outdoors would help him fall asleep.

They didn't.

Now he had to go to the bathroom for some reason.

Ryou got up and went to the back door for the second time that night. The first time, he had been panicking, so he'd forgotten he had a way into the house, but now he was calmer, he remembered. Ryou took a paper clip and picked the lock on the house, allowing himself inside.

He wasn't a big fan of having to pick the lock to his house every time the door was locked, but there was only one key for the house, and there was no way Ryou was letting Bakura be the one to pick the lock.

Ryou quickly relieved himself in the bathroom and walked back outside. He was halfway back to the tent when something else happened.

It started raining.

Ryou cursed Murphy and his law under his breath as he ran back inside the tent.

* * *

><p><span>The time is now 12:00 midnight...<span>

Ryou crawled back into his sleeping bag for the...he'd lost count of how many times he'd had to leave his sleeping bag and then crawl back inside that night.

At the moment, Ryou really hated Murphy and his stupid law.

Why did everything have to go wrong that night?

Ryou sighed and closed his eyes. This time, he managed to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><span>The time is now 4 A.M...<span>

Unfortunately, it wasn't over.

Ryou found himself waking up at 4 in the morning, looking around sleepily as he tried to remember what he was doing in a tent. Quickly the previous day's events came back to him, leaving only question for him to try to answer.

Why the $#% was he awake at 4 in the morning?

His question was quickly answered when his tent collapsed.

"That's it," Ryou muttered. "I'm getting up."

* * *

><p><span>Ten minutes of staring at the collapsed tent on his face later...<span>

After ten minutes, Ryou managed to get himself to actually get up. He knew there was no point in trying to fall back asleep outside, so he might as well pack everything back up, go inside, check his snake bite, and go back to sl-

Of course, Ryou had underestimated how tired he was. He fell back asleep on top of the cold, wet, collapsed tent.

On the bright side, it wasn't raining anymore.

* * *

><p><span>7 A.M...<span>

Ryou woke back up. Now that he was much more awake than he had been three hours ago, he packed up the tent, his sleeping bag, and everything else that had been in the tent and put it away.

Then he went inside and checked his snake bite. It seemed to be doing fine, so he let it be for the moment.

Ryou sighed and went into the living room. He had a feeling he wouldn't be able to fall asleep, so he went into the living room and turned on the television.

_D-D-D-D-D-Dora  
>D-D-D-D-D-Dora<br>Dora Dora Dora the Explorer!_

"I hate this show," Ryou muttered.

* * *

><p><span>9 A.M...<span>

Two hours later, Bakura woke up. Ryou was still watching Dora the Explorer. Usually Bakura would yell at him, but he was so tired that he didn't care.

And that's how the two twins ended up watching Dora the Explorer.

"I hate this show," Bakura commented.

"Me too," Ryou agreed.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Go get it," Bakura told Ryou.

"Fine," Ryou sighed as he got up and answered the door.

Malik was at the door.

"Tell Bakura that he owes me 10- What happened to your arm?" Malik asked, noticing the bandage on Ryou's left arm.

"Snake bite," Ryou told him. He took ten bucks out of his pocket and gave it to Malik. "Here."

"You're paying me for scaring you?"

"I'll just get the money back from Bakura. Now he owes me 40 bucks."

Malik just nodded.

"Bye," Ryou said, closing the door and sitting back down on the couch to watch some more Dora the Explorer.

Malik stood at the door for a moment, like he wanted to say something else, but in the end just walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>*It's not frustrating anymore! Now I've found MUCH more frustrating levels...I'm looking at you, 2-21, with your several helmeted pigs and your MUSTACHED PIG! I HATE YOU!<br>** Yay! Snake bites! Don't you love torturing your favorite characters? I do.  
>CURSES! YOU MADE ME IMPLY DEATHSHIPPING! HOW DARE YOU, COUSIN?.! I'm just kidding, I don't care. After all, it's fun to imply pairings, but not actually write completely about them, because then you can laugh at them.<br>So, yeah, Murphy's Law...it sorta happened here. At least Ryou didn't get attacked by a bear and get eaten alive...then again, this story is rated T. I'd like to keep it that way.  
>Yay! I'm FINALLY done writing this! Now review? Please? I'll give you a cookie...maybe.<br>Special thanks to: LibitheWolf for many, many reasons, Thiefshipper101 for being awesome, and turntabledotfm for allowing me to listen to random music while I type this. I'd be ecstatic if I could use on Chrome, but...you do what you gotta do. **


End file.
